Va Skar
by the13thboy
Summary: telling of the game but with a few twists and turns. Va Skar was with a Khajit caravan acting as a guard only to get attack by the Thalmor. now he's in Helgan getting attacked by a dragon, escaping the headman's block and trying to stop Radolf and Hadvar killing each other. will his luck hold. warnings: swearing, adult themes ect.ect. enjoy.
1. Helgan

It was cold but they must press on though the blizzard. Lesson learnt, never go to winterhold again. Shit weather, bigoted nords and worst of all no money. After wasting lots of time and supplies the Khajit caravan was now heading to windhelm to see if there was money to be made there.

From his perch on the loaded wagon, sitting on their dwindling chest of coin, Va Skar watched for threats to their rugged little caravan. He held a hunting bow in his left hand and a quiver flooded with steel arrows on a sack of leather next to him. He would occasionally let his eyes wonder to Kysha, the boss's, Grosa, daughter who he thought was quite pretty. Olsko, a old Cyrodiil born Khajit and fellow, gave him a disproving shove and whispered "boss'l go mad if you do although you may have a chance.". Va Skar smiled to himself.

"oi, lad over there. Fucking thalmor." said Olsko pointing to the group of elves emerging from the snow covered pines. They were lead by a justicar backed up by three soldiers all armed with bows and maces.

"ahh Khajit, we are need of supplies, hand over some healing potions." smiled the justicar, talking in his grand voice. His mean approached pushing baggage handler searching for potions.

"I hope you have coin to pay for that, because you'll get nothing for free" stated Grosa strding forwards. "200 septims for 10 potions." he gestured for Va Skar and Olsko to stand.

" I hoping you'd assist your betters for free." drawled the Justicar while his men serched for the potions.

"listen here, you dumb fool you want something pay for it" Grosa shouted angrily at the justicar and wrenched his hand away from searching though a sack. The justicar stepped back and huffed.

"I think I need to teach this mangy animal some manners. Don't you?" snarled the justicar. Suddenly his hand was wrapped in flames and pressed against the Khajits face. The smell of burnt fur and flesh sent the horses wild. Both Va Skar and Olsko loosed arrows at the mage but were quickly knocked out by the maces of the soldeirs while the other Khajit were captured or killed.

"hey you. Hay cat wake up!" snow. Trees. Grey rocks. Skyrim. Cold. "you sounded like you were having a bad dream." His wrists were tied, the ropes biting though is his. He looked for the voice. It had come from a tall, well built Nord man with braided long hair. They were in a cart with two other men, one dressed in bulky fur and the other in rags but both in binds. The man in furs was gagged crudely with a filthy cloth but he had a steely look in his eyes.

"Thanks" he rasped out. "What's going on". He couldn't remember anything. "arr, fuck, mus thave been drugged." he could feel some kind of lump had formed on his forehead about the size of a pint glass. The Nord with braids was gazing at the path ahead, seeming lost to the world.

"Oi, mate what's going on." he asked again turning to the man in rags, who was shivering in the wind as he as clothed in next to nothing.

"you don't remember?" at a look of complete bewilderment he continued " we were caught at a imperial ambush by the border, me and those fucking Strom Clocks. They got me caught." he said jerking his head to the man next to him.

"you insult the storm clocks in front of the man" the blonde man whispered. He previously glazed over eyes were now a smouldering brown, like a dodgy Elsweyr curry. "that is Ulfric Stromclock himself. And you were picked up from the thalmor to be chopped for being of no value" he finish calmly but glared at the ragged man.

"but if that's Ulfric, then were are they taking us" the thief murmured in disbelief. "the block must await us, Talos save me."

"what's your name cat." asked the braided Nord. "I'm Radolf."

"Va Skar is my name, he would shake your hand but," replied the Khajit. "so the heads man awaits" the man gave a solemn nod. The Khajit started fidgeting with the wrists. "good thing I got claws then."

"Can you undo the binds?" Asked the braided Nord excitement evident in his voice. He was now struggling to sit up in his binds. The thief was also watching with hope streaming from him.

"stop moving and go back to your milk kitty." shouted the imperial driver. The man cursed under his breath and flicked the rains drawing a snort from the horses. They were trotting down a long fissure though the snow covered Nordic mountains.

"these fuckers are tighter than a orcrest virgin" muttered the cat-man struggling with the binds. The "fuckers" were clamping onto his wrist the more he struggled and his frozen hands weren't helping matters. "I can skin rabbits with these but not this" he said to himself. "oh, god juicy rabbit he hadn't eaten in days." As he tried and tried to slice though the binds all he could think of was the axe blood, cold and merciless.

" hay, khajit, not to rush you but I see buildings and lots of soldiers." Radolf said his voice urgent. They were approaching a town or village by the looks of things with large grey walls and a big tower from which archers watched the convoy approach.

There was a quick ripping sound from the khajit's back as he managed to get some of the binding to slice in half. It was to late though, soldiers on horse back were now following the cart, an escort from the base. "fuck, lot of good that did."

"unlucky Khajit." Radolf almost laughed but couldn't seem to manage it. "horse thief, what village are you from." he then asked solemnly to the ragged man.

"why do you care.". The criminal replied with childish spite. He still hadn't forgiven the stromclocks for getting him caught.

"A nord last thoughts should be of home" Radolf said in a foreboding tone as he glared at the imperials around. They had now entered the town and were receiving stares all the towns people as the carts trundled over the icy cobbles. "this is Helgan" he cast his eyes up and down the towns people checking for familiar faces only to receive pity or glares and a rotten tomato. "I use be smitten with a girl here. I wonder is ylar is still making that mead with juniper berry mixed in." he said gazing a tavern with longing.

A small boy watched the carts as they began to slow in the town square only to be sent inside by his mother who watched the proceedings with fearful eyes.

"why is it stopping" the thief asked as the cart skidded to a halt in the muddy snow. He was looking every where and had the eyes of a snared rabbit. He was missing a finger from frostbite and a grime covered his thin face.

"end of the line" grunted Radolf as the imperials yanked them down. Just as the imperial grabbed him Va Ska managed to shake of the bindings but what good was that now. He managed to knock the imperial flying as he was pulled down and steal and iron dagger though.

"Don't do anything rash" he muttered into Radolf voice as he got into the line as the list was being readied. He sliced the binds in half, slightly nicking the nord's hands in the process.

The nord patted him a thanks and muttered "bit late". After that he was bullied into walking off to the block as his name was called. Only the thief and Khajit now remained in the line waiting for their names to be called. The thief had tears steaming from his eyes and was preying to every god in existence.

"Lokir of Rorikstead" shouted the bookman.

"no you won't take me" shouted the thief and he took off running. All eyes were on him including those of many archers.

"thank you thief" thought Va Skar. He could now make a escape as everyone was focused on the running man. He ran in the opposite direction and scrambled over a wall, his claws working first time this time. As the he leapt over the wall into a haystack he felt a sting in his leg as a arrow burst though. He land with a whoosh In the hey stack and quickly covered himself. He heard running voices and loud feet as his once captors rushed around looking from him. Gritting his teeth he ripped the arrow from his leg and began weaving his magika into a healing. He bit tongue to keep from crying out.

"leave it, he was only some Khajit that got the wrong side of the Thalmor any way" came the stuck up voice on General Tullius, high on a steed by the sound of it. Footsteps slowly faded over the headman's block and Va Skar slowly let his leg repair itself with help from his Magika. He faintly heard Tullius making a speech to the stromclocks before they went to the block and flinched when he heard the thud of the headmans block. That could have been him his fast beating heart told him. He was very lucky to be alive first the Thalmor now this.

The next bit was where it all got a bit mad. The next bit is the bit with the dragon.


	2. dragon!

CHAPTER TWO- ESCAPE

"what in oblivion is that" General Tulluis shouted fear evident in his voice. There was a whoosh of air then the ground shuddered and the sound of ivory claws on stone. "Dragon."

"You've got to be shitting va skar." Swore Va Skar from his hey bale popping his head out to see what was going on. The sight that greeted him was a dragon sitting on the top of a watch tower fire billowing from it's mouth. It had about a trillion spines sticking out from its wormy neck, and it's eye, they were cold and calculating. They were fixed on Va Skar. "ohh fuck."

The Khajit was in deep shit he realised as the dragon lifted it's self into the sky shrieking and swooped towards him. The dragon land ten feet in front of him and let out a earth shaking roar. It snapped at him like a striking cobra but is Khajit reflex's made him jump to the side only to get caught on a spine. He stabbed the dagger into the thick muscular neck only succeeding in infuriating the dragon it flicked it's head and he was sent crashing into a tower cracking many ribs. He scrambled into the door way and slammed it behind him.

"good to see you again Khajit." it was Radolf's friendly nordic tone. He, Ulfric and two other storm clocks were holed up in the tower. One of the storm clocks, a female, was tending to one who looked like he had been flung by the dragon, judging by he shattered leg. "it seems my you untying my hands wasn't a waste after all."

"I aim to please." hissed Va Skar while collapsing onto the dirty stone floor. Each breath hurt his broken and bruised ribs and he suspected a lung had collapsed. He gritted his teeth and began gathering his magic into healing his aching ribs.

"We heard something large hit the tower just now. Any idea what that was?" mocked Radolf getting a hiss from the Khajit. "nice escape there, jumped into a hay bale did you?" he got nod from Va Ska and look equiring how he knew that. "hate to tell you this but it was accurately, a pile of used horse bedding, your covered in shit." Radolf almost fell to the floor laughing at how the Khajit's ears drew back in annoyance.

"Never a time like this for humour" mumbled Va Skar "but could you explain to me why a legend just chucked me 20 feet though the air" he demanded.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric snapped in a sagely voice. " let get moving, you alright cat." He said cat with a hint of scorn in his voice causing the Khajit's ears to flatten against his head. He didn't mind when people called him cat in a joking way but Ulfric had thrown it as a insult. The comment seemed to have ruffled Radolf slightly to.

"still best not to get in a fight against Ulfric Stormclock in a room full of his men." Va Skar reminded himself as he eyed the stocky nord who thought he was the future high king. He ran up the spiral stair case only get stopped in his tracks half way up by the dragon thrusting it's head though the wall and letting out another splurt of flames. Khajit reflex's kicked in an he leaded backwards away from the searing heat causing Ulfric to take a tumble.

When the Jarl had regained his feet the feline held up a apologetic paw. He looked down though the dragon sized hole and saw a inn with it's roof smashed off. "follow me, though the inn." He shouted before leaping though the smoke before nimbly landing on the solid oak boards praising his Khajit agility. Seeing no sigh of Radolf or Ulfric behind him see dropped to the ground floor carefully choosing his spot to avoid the hundreds of scattered mead bottles. Honey and juniper berrys invaded his nostrils from a smashed barrel behind the burning counter. He snatched up a bag on coin from the deck and tied it to his threadbare belt.

"prisoner, follow me is you want to stay alive." shouted a nord dressed in studded imperial amour and brandishing a imperial sword. He was ushering a small child to another soldier and waving for the khajit to follow him. He had many nicks and cuts on his broad face but his eyes were grey steel, focus and determined.

"weren't you trying to kill me bout, 10 minutes ago" accused the Khajit wondering over dagger in hand. The man had seemed to at least show pity and respect for the prisoners unlike the female captain.

"the Thalmor want you dead not me." The man stated simply. "I'm kinda focused on not getting killed by the dragon, and you could be helpful with that." He offered at battered, bleeding hand as a peace offering which the Khajit took with some hesitation. "I'm Hadvar"

"Va Skar." replied the Khajit "this way" he gestured getting nod from the imperial.

They weaved in-between houses towards the keep searching for survivors but not finding any. When running along the side of a wall Hadvar grabbed Va Skar and pulled him into the wall. Crunch the dragon landed on the wall just above their heads an let out the stream of flame at the house. It sniffed the air briefly before flapping it's wings and taking to the sky to attack someone else.

"fuck me" Breathed Va Skar as he watched the black figure let out flames at a horse. "could've been Va Skar" Hadvar tapped him on the arm and they continued the short distance to the keep only to run in the stormclocks.

"we're escaping Hadvar, you're not going to stop us." said Rudolf brandishing a iron war-axe. He was backed by another two Stormcloaks but Ulfric. "Talos backs us."

"is this really the time for some stupid fuck squabble? can't we have a temporary truce with the dragon about? Khenarth's tits!" shouted Va Skar. "Va Skar has no timefor this." it was surreal dragons killing any living thing nearby yet men were fighting over titles and the imaginary boxes they applied to them selves.

"The khajit has a point, Hadvar, now is not the time to fight." Said Radolf looking to his men and receiving nods. "truce?" Hadvar nodded and walked in the keep. They entered what seemed to be the sleeping area with about five beds filling the room with chests at the foot of each. Va Skar found some amour and a sword in them which he equipped dropping his tattered rags with contempt and dropped a candle on this.

"where now then Hadvar." asked Va Skar as he finished pulling on his new boots. The Stormcloaks were eyeing him and Hadvar nervously as he checked his dagger. "would it ease the truce a little if we all shook hands maybe." he joked.

"our best bet if going though the old tunnels, I heard of a secret escape route though some old tunnels and caves." He studied the Stormcloaks carefully at this point and snatched up a key for a table an opened the door. "have you thought what to do if we run into any others." inquired Hadvar.

"hopefully they join the truce, Radolf Va Skar thinks you are a captain, can you convince other storm cloaks not to fight." Radolf held up a grimy thumb and wobbled it around showing that it was probable but not certain. He glanced at hadvar.

"I'm just a grunt but most people should be reasonable enough. You will have trouble with the Thalmor though." he glanced at the Stormcloaks. They were now walking down a dank corridor under the light of a flickering torch. They heard a scream. They all looked at Hadvar. "The Thalmor, they have a torture room down there." he received glares from the Stormcloaks. "go down there, I've got no love for the Thalmor."

The Stormcloaks and the Khajit crept into the torture chamber only to join a fight in progress between the torturer and some Stormcloaks. His assistant was cowering corner hands in the air and shaking like a withdrawing skomma addict. The torturer quickly feel to a stormcloak's axe and was kicked over to the corner by the angry Stormcloaks. They advanced on the assistant but stopped when Radolf held up a hand.

"while fleeing from the dragon it would be best to have a temporary truce with the imperials. When we get back to Winterhold all bets are off but now is not the time for mindless killing." He addressed the Stormcloaks, they gave a cautious nod in agreement. "If they attack you then deend yourself but try and reason with them if you can. Killing each other here gains nothing and gives the dragon more time to drop the keep on us." the Stormcloaks nodded and one even helped the cowering imperial to his feet.

"Va Skar." Came a straggled yowl. The Khajit who had been watching the miracle before whipped his head round, he knew that voice it was..

"Kysha? You're alive." The caravan owner's daughter was in a dirty cage unable to stand in but apart from ruffled fur seemed ok. Her ivory fur was covered in a thick layer of grime and her ears drooped from a lack of sleep. Her clothes were ragged but in better condition than the ones Va Skar had been wearing. "wears the key? how can we get Kysha out?"

"the dead one has it." She shuddered, her frightened eyes fixed on the corpse of her tormentor. Va Skar turned the body over and snatched a old iron key from the man's belt before returning to the cage. He clicked the key into the lock and carefully opened the door, finally helping the fearful Khajit from the cage.

"Va Skar, are you any good with picks." Radolf boomed.

"I'm of a acceptable standard at locking picking." he replied with a wink putting an arm around the shaking girl next to him.

"we've found one of our mages dead in here and want to be recover the body." Radolf said grimly and gestured at a body in a cage who looked like he had been starved to death. The mage had tried burn his way out it seemed and after that bribe the guard judging by the gold scattered on the floor and the charred bars.

" stay here." He whispered to Kysha who was a nervous wreck it seemed and took the picks offered by Radolf. Hadvar who had enter the room full of Stormcloaks, all be it slowly, offered Kysha a large hand of support on the shoulder. Va Skar knelt down to the lock and slowly pushed it. It began to turn but stopped at about halfway to open. He adjusted to the left, no movement at all, the right then. Click his pick was in the sweat spot and he swung the door open for the Stormcloaks.

They removed the mages robes and wrapped the body in a white sheet stolen from a imperial store room. Va Skar put the mages robes and spell book in his pack before following the convoy out of the torture room. He walked with Kysha who seemed in a daze which worried him. "worry about that later." he though, right now he had bigger problems such as a group of imperials holding a bridge.

"Come haven't enough men died today." pleaded Radolf. They had arrow trained on him and Hadvar was standing next to him. Their Capitan was one who had ordered Lokir's shooting, a squat little imperial women. Most importantly she seemed to be a diehard imperial. She shot an arrow at Radolf in responsive to his plea.

"Can't you just let let us out of the caves and back to Winterhold just while we are both getting killed by the dragon." shouted Radolf. Suddenly they heard a loud clang. One the the imperial had hit the captain with a shovel knocking her out.

"We will agree to the truce." Said another one who sheathed his bow quickly copied by the third. "just come here with weapon sheathed and no one will get hurt." They looked nervous but kept their weapons at their side when the Stormcloaks crossed the bridge. "Hadvar, how did you convince the Stormcloaks to a truce." they asked shocked.

"It was that Khajit over there not me" Hadvar said as if he was passing the blame on. They crossed a wooden bridge just in time before a piece of tower fell though splintering like matchsticks.

They had sort of split into two columns one of Stormcloaks, one of Imperials and were now walking though a gloomy cave, the only light strange glowing mushrooms. They took a right turn when the stream became impossible to follow and passed a skeleton who Va Skar snatched a coin purse from. They quickly defeated the frost bite spiders they came across pausing to let the Khajit gather some of the spyder eggs for alchemy.

"Stop" whispered Radolf suddenly. Everyone crouched down and their breathing became the only sound. "there's a bear up head." Everyone's eyes wildly went to the sleeping hulk that was snoring away just off the path. "we need to sneak round."

"we'll never do it, someone's will to trip and wake her." whispered Va Skar fiercely. "give me a bow and i'll take her out." he urged.

"you think you can make that shot cat" Asked a Stormcloak a hint of scorn in his voice. Despite some doubts the Khajit was handed taut longbow and given a nod of approval from most of the man. He crept towards the bear slowly, placing his feet carefully, before pulling back the bow string, painfully aware of the creak of old wood. He kept pulling until the string was against the fur of his cheek, carefully aim the arrow before letting fly. The arrow blazed a path to the bears head and came out the other side in a blast of brains.

"good shot!" The man that had questioned the Khajit's Ability with the bow, while many of the men cheered. Va Skar went and skinned the bear quickly and took it's teeth again for alchemical purposes. They were close to the exit now the air was colder but thankfully fresher.


	3. riverwood

It was weird to see the imperials and Stormcloaks bid each other goodbye but they left with minimal friction, the imperials heading to Falkreath and the Stormcloaks to a camp hidden near Whiterun. Hadvar and Radolf were left however and glancing at each other uneasily.

"I'm guessing your going to Riverwood then Hadvar." Inquired Radolf as they both looked at the path the Stormcloaks had just proceeded down. The bulky Imperial gave a nervous nod. "We'll sneak in at different times, well I'll sneak in but lets ignore that we're both their."

"I can do that." agreed Hadvar and then he turned to the a tired, battered Khajit staring into the vast Skyrim wilderness with his arm around the silent young Khajit. The nords walked over to them and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Nords have a beautiful land but Va Skar doesn't know where to go. He has nothing." The feline said with out turning around. He was staring the Mountain in the distance and the massive archs that were tiny lines of grey of bright white. Suddenly right overhead the dragon soared, letting out a triumphant screech before flying off to the mountains Va Skar had been admiring.

"Listen Khajit, me and Radolf are heading to Riverwood to recuperate. We have family there and they may be able to help you out, give you somewhere to stay for a bit and help you get back with the caravans." Offered Hadvar.

"Va Skar does not want to rejoin the Caravans and he doesn't know about Kysha but he needs to rest and regather his strength." Said Va Skar. Suddenly his ears swivelled to the right to their postion. "shh" He hissed fiercely. He drew the dagger from his belt and bent his knees ready to react. They then all heard the wolves howling to the right and then to the left. Radolf, Hadvar and Va Skar formed and protective triangle around Kysha as the canines emerged from the undergrowth. Their were six of them growling and snapping at the armed men in front of them.

"Come on you bastards."Shouted Radolf as the wolves prowled just out of a axe swing. They seemed to be led by a large black one with a scar running over it's muzzle. The leader gave another howl and in unison the wolves leapt at the humanoids. Va Skar managed to put his dagger in the ribs of one of the wolves but then had to wrestle with the next that had him pinned to the floor struggling to keep it from his throat. Radolf had one swing off his bracer while Hadvar was being circled by two.

The leader, the big black brute was advancing on Kysha, who seemed paralysed by fear, growling and showing it's large teeth. She was backed up against a sharp drop cliff, the ground falling 50 feet or so behind her. Va Skar was struggling the wolf on top of him, one hand searching for his dagger in the dead wolf's belly and the other one the living one's scruff. Both the nords were busy taking care of of their own problems.

The wolf leapt at Kyhsa, hitting her chest and knocking her to the floor pinned under it's paws. Suddenly it howled in agony, Kysha's hands were wrapped in flames and held against the wolf's neck. However Kysha's face was not one of relief of not dying, tears streamed down her face as the wolf stopped struggling and the other ran of into the forest. "the smell." she mumbled over and over again falling onto the muddy earth.

"it's alright Kysha. I know." Said Va Skar ir brought back memories for him too, the burning fur and flesh. Her father writhing in agony. She sobbed silently into the leather of Va Skar's amour and he put an arm around her shoulders. He was looked to the sky however and felt the daylight flicker on his brow. The sun was at it's peak and they had maybe another 5 bells on sunshine left before it set.

"how far is Riverwood." The Khajit asked looking down the steep valley, eyes following the river north and then south lingering hiss eyes on the arches in the mountains high reaches. They river and the valley around it was a cut of green between the cold white and grey of the high mountains.

"4 and a bit bells to the south in good pace, but in our state it'll take longer." Said Radolf. He eyed Kysha weeping against Va Skar's shoulder having doubt whether she could keep up. "we best move quickly as well, don't want to be here come nightfall." he continued.

"Kysha, we need to go, yes, so Kysha must be strong until we get to Riverwood and came relax and recover. Kysha came do this, Va Skar knows she's strong." Va skar urged the girl pulling her chin up to look at him, her tired eyes showing how on edge she was. They hadn't slept for days and after the fight in the tunnel and the stormy emotion sea they had endured they were all exhausted.

"I will be strong." she whispered, gathered her feet and perked her ears up a touch before wiping the tears from her fur. Her tail almost touched the ground, circles were visible though her fur and she had bracelets of dried blood from the Thalmor chains but she stood as straight as she could. "which way is Riverwood." she asked Hadvar in a brave voice.

They stopped only to let Va Skar quickly but skilfully the dead wolves before hurrying down the cobbled track. It twisted and turned between snow and pines before dropping into and a forest of oaks, pines and beaches. Butterflies and bees zipped past their heads busy in their spring activism. They jogged to ensure they reached Riverwood before nightfall but their tired eyes passed over many rocks and branches creating many grazed knees and tender hands.

"What are they." Asked Va Skar looking at three old black basalt stones standing in a ring carved with cryptic patterns. They were untouched by moss despite having no sighs of human cleaning and many flowered grew around them but always seeming to stay a respectful distance away from the slabs.

"these are the standing stones, they are said to guide you to the path of greatness." Radolf informed the Khajit looking a the black blocks before him. "that's the thief, that's the warrior and..." He trailed of when the feline lightly ran his hand over the smooth face of thief stone. "thief, eh. I knew you were a sneaky type."

"Va Skar is a stereotypical Khajit."came and sharp toothed grin as the Khajit turned around again, only to turn back in surprise when a beam of light slotted it's self though the ring at the top of the stone. "should Va Skar feel any different." he asked only receiving a shrug. Kysha ran her hand over another stone getting a similar beam of light.

"Mage huh, I guess everyone has their calling." said Hadvar eyeing the Khajit girl, The Nordic distrust of magic showing. Kysha blushed and was it a trace of guilt that flickered over her face as she nervously looked at the distant wheel that was their first glimpse of Riverwood. "The mill is Radolf's sister Gurdur's and my uncle Alvor owns the forge. Between them we'll be able to get you sorted with gear and a place to stay." He reassured the Khajits.

"Kysha is very grateful and won't to do any magic." she promised both Radolf and Hadvar as they began walking to the small town. The river was brimming with salmon, which raced up river to breed being picked off by slaughter-fish and pike. Along the path they scattered plenty of rabbit's and deer into the now vibrant forest. Va Skar paused briefly to gather some alchemical ingredients along the path as he knew it was a good way to make money which he had none of, currently.

The small band stopped two hundred yards from Riverwood to allow Radolf to head off near the mill to see his sister while the other three got everyone's attention. Hadvar's uncle Alvor was a large stocky man bound in many thick muscles and he near choked when he saw his nephew and the half dead Khajits. "what happened to you boy, you look like you fought a giant? And who are they?" the man boomed out before wrapping his arms round Hadvar.

"it would be best if we talked inside uncle." insisted Hadvar and followed the smith into his house. Va Skar paused for a moment when he heard a old lady ranting about a big black dragon. He smiled slightly when he heard her son tell her off for inventing stories.

The inside of Hadvar's house was welcoming and lit by a guttering candle with furs lining the pine board walls. There was a small Nord girl inside looking curiously at the two Khajits but sending quick glances at her cousin.

"now tell me boy what's happened?" asked Alvor gesturing at the guests to sit on wooden seats around and round table.

"you know I was assigned to General Tulluis's guard, well we managed to ambush ulfric in a brilliant ambush at dark water crossing. Took him and lots of his generals prisoner before heading to Helgan to execute them. When we stopped in helgan and had them lined up by the block a dragon attacked."Hadvar explained his voice getting more fevered and louder as he finished.

"Are you drunk boy." Asked Alvor giving a suspicious look before taking another glance at the Khajits.

Hadvar shook his head, almost in amazement. "I'm far to sober, and have been for weeks. They can back me up." He defended himself, pointing a finger at the Khajit. Va Skar nodded and Kysha mumbled something about being in the cells but seeing it after escaping. "you better watch out, that dragon was heading this way last we saw it." Hadvar warned the smith.

"what happened to the Stormcloaks" asked Alvor.

Hadvar shifted his stance slightly at the question. "The Khajit, Va Skar, pursued them and us to declare a truce because we would have all died if we fought each other and didn't escape the dragon." He answered to his uncles astonishment and his aunt looked up from her cooking.

"you persuaded Ulfric to agree to a truce." asked Alvor looking at Va Skar in a new light. "how did you manage to persuade that madman to a truce."

Va Skar sat down on a stool wearily and turned to face the still standing smith. "Ulfric wasn't there, he must of escaped some other way. It was one of his captains we talked to. The most trouble came from one of the imperial captains, but one of her soldiers knocked her out with a spade." this got a giggle from the little nord girl. "That women had this evil vibe though." He muttered.

"I Know what you mean, she was the only soldier I know that seemed to like the Thalmor but anyway, after that we left though this cave behind the keep and came here hoping you could help us."Radolf finished looking at his uncle.

"I can help you, I'm guessing you need a place to stay right." they nodded. The man didn't look easy, his house wasn't exactly a manor but this was his nephew here. It would be a squeeze to get everyone in but he would find a way. "Can you and Va Skar was it, share the guest room Radolf. Dorthe can you share your room with the Other Khajit, whats your name?" he asked Kysha.

"my name is Kysha." she spoke softly. "is there somewhere I can wash, my fur is very dirty." she looked with disdain at the droopy blood and grime stained tails as it twitched from side to side. Her paw that had killed the wolf was completely red and her clothes were filthy and blood soaked. "I also need new clothes, where can I buy some?"

"you better head over to the Riverwood trader quickly before it shuts and the river is where most of us wash."answered Alvor handing the Khajit a towel. "You look like you could use a wash too." he said to Va Skar and chucked a towel at him.


End file.
